Fanfic Ideas
by SulliMike23
Summary: A collection of ideas that I've been thinking about for fanfics that I myself am not sure how to put on paper. Others are welcome to borrow these ideas, but they must consult me first.
1. Red Alert Gundam 00

**Idea #1**

**_Gundam 00/Red Alert crossover_**

This idea came to me after writing through chapters of my C&C and Gundam SEED crossover. What if Celestial Being did armed interventions against the Soviets, the Empire of the Rising Sun, and the Allied Nations from the Red Alert series? Now I know what you're thinking, how could a crossover like this work? Well that is a very good question; one that I can easily answer in a few paragraphs.

First and foremost, the events of Red Alerts 1-3 still happen, but with a few changes. The Empire actually repelled the allied assault from both the Soviets and the Allies and maintained areas in China, Southeast Asia, the Philippines, Taiwan, Nepal, and several islands in the Pacific. The Soviet Union consists of Russia (of course), Mongolia, Cuba, most of Eastern Europe, Iran, Iraq, Afghanistan, Pakistan, and other nations surrounding them including Eastern Germany; except the Middle Eastern peninsula, India, Turkey, Norway, and Sweden. The Allied Nations consists of America, Britain, Western Germany, Western Europe, South Africa, Mexico, Central America, as well as a good portion of North Africa and South America, and Australia. Areas like the rest of Africa, the Middle East, and other portions of South America are disputed territories or their own independent nations.

The Empire is the nation that first developed mobile suits in the Third World War; the Soviets and Allies soon followed with their own. Since then, the three super powers have undergone great changes to their mobile suit designs that lead us to the mobile suits used by the Union, the AEU, and the Human Reform League, plus the Steel Ronin and King Oni from Red Alert 3. But they still use many of the weapons that are used in Red Alert 3, including tanks, fighters, etc. So needless to say, the Gundam Meisters are gonna be in for one hell of a fight.

The orbital ring is still going to exist, and each of the 3 orbital elevators that hold it up will be controlled by each of the 3 Super Powers. Heaven's Pillar will be controlled by the Empire of the Rising sun, the one the AEU possessed will be under Soviet control, and the one in South America will be under Allied control.

Many of the HRL characters will be Soviet loyalists, but I may have some of them to be part of the Empire of the Rising Sun. In this time period, the Empire has decided to hold off taking territory and has allowed peaceful trades with the Western European nations (I gotta get Louise in Japan somehow!), but it's still got its eyes on claiming the world for its own as does the Soviet Union. Many of the AEU characters, including their mobile suits, will be part of the Allied Nations. But this is where things will get real complicated.

Since the African Orbital Elevator is under Soviet Control, I'm not sure how to proceed with the first chapter where Setsuna starts the first intervention. A lot of the characters will be from nations that each of the 3 Super Powers will have control over so changing their loyalties will be like juggling. So unless someone has a better idea on this I'd like to hear it.

Now the events of the first season of Gundam 00 will still go as canon, but it will have a Red Alert twist to it, including the use of other weapons and vehicles. However, when it comes to the point where the AEU, the Union, and the HRL decide to join forces to deal with Celestial Being, that's where things will get even more complicated. I'm also trying to decide on what to do with the Azadistan episodes, including on their use of mobile suits.

I have not seen the second season yet, so I can't make any moves on it just yet. But unless someone wants to use this crossover idea for their own, they are more than welcome to.


	2. Vandread Outlaw Star

I just had a new idea pop into my head. The author Freedom Guard often writes crossovers with Vandread and often replaces the main male character, Hibiki, with some OC or real character from another series. But one of his fanfics is a crossover between Vandread and Halo; unlike most of his other Vandread crossovers, he actually puts the characters from Halo into the Vandread universe. I was thinking of doing the same thing, except with Outlaw Star.

Picture this: the Outlaw Star, after all the events of the Outlaw Star series, suffers a malfunction in their sub-ether drive and ends up dropping out just as the Ikazuchi is launching from Tarak. The Tarak ships order the Outlaw Star to surrender, just as the Megere pirates attack Realizing that they may have a fight on their hands, Gene, Jim, Melfina, Aisha, and Suzuka have no choice but to fight their way out of the system, but they inadvertently join the Ikazuchi and the Megere pirate ship in their little transit across the stars.

Like with Freedom Guard's fanfic, the Outlaw Star gets merged with the two ships and the crew of the Outlaw Star are in for major culture shocks onboard. Just imagine the hilarity that will ensue throughout the story, especially when it comes to Aisha getting dogged by Dita. I also had in mind of Gillium and Pyoro having a relationship similar to R2-D2 and C-3PO with Gillium being R2 and Pyoro being 3PO.

If anyone is willing to lend some ideas for this fanfic, I'm all ears. Phil, I doubt you have seen both of these anime, but any suggestions from either if you've seen at least one of them would be appreciated.


	3. Wing CommanderMass Effect

**Idea #3**

**_Wing Commander/Mass effect crossover_**

After watching the Wing Commander movie and Wing Commander Academy series for the umpteenth time, and seeing so many crossovers for Mass Effect (mostly with Halo), I had the thought of what kind of crossover would work that wasn't Halo or all the other crossovers that were done with Mass Effect. While I've only played the first Wing Commander game I have a general idea of the Wing Commander universe through videos on youtube. I have not played any of the Mass Effect games so I can't exactly make much here. But I hope that someone seeing this will come up with something.

Anyway, my idea is as follows...

Let's say all the events prior to the first Mass Effect and Wing Commander games go as canon, mankind explores the stars, they discover mass effect technology, etc. and then they encounter the Turians and the First Contact War begins. Then all the minor incidents between the Terran Confederation and the Batarians occur and then the Terran Confederation makes first contact with the Kilrathi and the events leading up to the Kilrathi-Terran War go as canon, but with the Citadel not exempt from the Kilrathi's attacks. Both the Terran Confederation and the Citadel Council declare war on the Kilrathi and the long war between them begins. Now since the Kilrathi have never encountered races with Mass Effect technology up until now, they run operations in attempts to capture Mass Effect technology and Biotics so they can experiment with it for themselves.

Now the events of the first 3 Wing Commander Games go as canon, but with the addition of the Citadel Races in the fight, who have to adapt their war machine so that they can match the Kilrathi in tactics. The events of the 4th Wing Commander game still happen as canon, but the 5th Wing Commander game is where the events of the first Mass Effect Game occurs and that is where the story will begin.

I figure the Normandy will incorporate technology from the Citadel, the Terran Confederation, and what's left of the Kilrathi. From there it's anybody's choice on how to proceed.


End file.
